


Snow Day

by rubygirl29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIELD Husbands, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm in New York means different things for Clint and Phil than for Steve and Bucky. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, but I take them out to play once in a while.
> 
> Author’s Note: I'm hoping for a snow day tomorrow. There is really no plot in this. I was just wondering as I looked out at the white landscape outside my window, what would a snow day mean to Clint and Phil, or Bucky and Steve. So, this little story happened. I make no apologies for the fluff.

The sound of Phil's incoming text message alert scarcely registers in Clint's sleepy state. He rouses enough to hear Phil tapping out a message and turns sleepily towards his husband. "Work?"

"Not today. Go back to sleep." He drapes a warm arm over Clint's shoulders and whispers. "We have a snow day."

Clint burrows deeper into the covers and smiles as Phil's lips move across his shoulders. Then he drops off to sleep again, secure in knowing that he and Phil are safe. He hears Phil's soft exhale and feels his body adjust against his as they settle back to sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Steve wakes up to deep silence and a pale light coming through his windows. Next to him, Bucky is curled into a tight ball, hands buried beneath his chin, tense even in sleep. Steve sighs and wishes he could give him a night of easy rest. Slowly, he slides out from the covers and looks out the window. Everything is white; he can scarcely see across the street. _Snow_. Even though his room is warm, he shivers with the memory of Brooklyn.

In those days, he was small and frail. He recalls the nights he spent curled up, just as Bucky is now, trying desperately to keep his body heat in the small cocoon of blankets and quilts he huddled under. It never worked; he was always cold until the night Bucky crawled into bed with him and wrapped his warm, strong body around Steve's. Steve remembers the shock of heat and how he had murmured a protest that Bucky had silenced with a muttered, "Can't sleep with your teeth chattering like the plastic dentures on Doc Adams' sign. Go to sleep, Stevie. I got enough heat for both of us."

Now, it's Bucky who shivers when the temperature dips, who curls up under Steve's down comforter and shakes with chills. Steve is no fan of the cold, either, but it's all memory, not actual physical discomfort. His body adjusts, even in the winter, thanks to the serum. Bucky wasn't as fortunate. 

Steve hopes the snow outside is just contrary weather and not due to any frost giants or super villains. He checks his phone, and there are no messages from Coulson or Tony. Just notices from the National Weather Service about a winter storm warning. Steve sighs. Snow day. He returns to bed, wrapping himself around Bucky. 

"It's cold, Stevie. So cold." 

"Yeah, I know, Buck. But it's okay. I'm here." Bucky shifts closer, and his metal arm is like ice, even though the room is warm.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Clint wakes up when the light is the room is bright enough to intrude on his sleep. Phil is snoring softly beside him; a sign that he is truly relaxed. When they're on a mission, Phil sleeps silently. Clint reaches for his robe at the foot of the bed and heads into the kitchen to make coffee and Phil's favorite baked French toast. While the coffee brews and the toast soaks up the rich vanilla and cinnamon custard, he slides back into bed. 

Phil stretches and opens his eyes, smiling. "Remember when you were a kid and snow days were the best things ever?"

"Yeah, I do." And he does, even though he and Barney were in an orphanage they still went to public schools. Snow days were a rare and wonderful treat. "Meant me and Barney could sleep in." He reaches to pull Phil closer. "I like this better."

"I've got morning breath," Phil chuckles.

"So do I." Clint laughs against Phil's lips. They part and Clint rolls over, bracing himself on his arms, and looking down at Phil. "You are so damn fuckable," he breathes.

"Prove it," Phil challenges, running a finger down the length of Clint's cock, and smiling when he feels the slick of come on the tip. 

Clint decides proving it is just the way to start out a snow day.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

When Bucky stops shivering and relaxes back into sleep, Steve lies awake, watching the light filter through the window, growing brighter as dawn breaks. Even with the snow, the sun rises. Steve thinks, sometimes, of all the sunrises and sunsets he missed in his years under the ice. He didn't know; he was only aware of the shock of the crash and the sudden wash of icy water as it filled the cockpit. He remembers that his last thought was how disappointed Peggy would be, but at least he had saved the world for her. He believed in an afterlife, and the thought that he would be reunited with Bucky had been a faint, vague hope before the water took him away.

He doesn't dwell on it until the snow falls. He hears movement from the bed, a sigh. He turns back and sees Bucky watching him. His blue eyes are calm. "Stevie? Come back to bed?"

"Sure." He slides under the covers and Bucky turns so that his metal arm is angled away from Steve's body, and his flesh and blood arm comes around Steve's waist, drawing him closer. "Buck, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He gives Steve one of those lazy summer day smiles, like they were lying in a field of grass under a warm wash of sunlight, and not in the pale winter dawn. "I like it when you're here. Reminds me of the old days."

"You remember that?" Steve can't resist running a finger through Bucky's hair. 

"I remember you were always cold, and that you and me shared a bed." His cheeks flush slightly. "I kinda think we shared more than just a bed?"

Steve feels his own cheeks warm. Bucky's mouth is so beautiful, so vulnerable with it's slight downturn and full upper lip. He can't look away. "Sometimes," he whispers and Bucky closes that distance between their mouths for a kiss. Steve gasps at the rub of Bucky's stubble on his skin. He remembers being smaller, remembers how gentle Bucky had been. "You don't have to be gentle, Buck. I'm not gonna break."

Bucky grins with some of the old recklessness. "You're still a punk."

Stave makes a show of shoving him away, but not really. "Jerk."

They grin at each other like fools before Bucky seizes Steve and kisses him hungrily, like he's been starving for this. Maybe he has been, but so has Steve. In that space of time, with the silence of the snow outside and the pale light filtering in, they are back in Brooklyn, discovering each other with the innocence and wonder of youth. 

It can't last. It won't last, but as Bucky lies softly panting against Steve's throat as they come down from the high of sex, Steve thinks maybe they've found something more precious than the past. Maybe they've found the future. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
At some point during the night, Clint is awakened by the sound of a plow scraping down the street. Regretfully, he knows that when the sun rises, it will be back to work and reality. Next to him, Phil opens his eyes. "Plow?" he mutters.

"Yeah, snow day is over."

"Not until May calls and tells me the Bus can take off, which I don't think will happen until it warms up. So, I'm not moving until I get that call."

"Not moving?" Clint lifts a brow and palms Phil's morning wood. "Something's moving."

Phil groans. "You're insatiable."

"You're sexy as hell, boss. That's why I married you."

"Here I thought it was love." 

Clint curves his body over Phil's. "Never doubt it." 

Phil smiles up at him. "I don't."

The room is still dark. Clint figures they have at least two hours. He's never believed in dwelling on the past or over-thinking the future. He's always kind of lived in the moment, and at the moment, he's about to make love to his husband. In that moment of crystal clarity, he realizes this is as close to perfection as his life has ever been in the past, or may be in the future. 

The tug of Phil's fingers at the hair at the nape of his neck brings reminds him that time is short and he has a warm Phil in his arms. "I wonder if we'd get more snow days if we worked out of Alaska?" 

Phil just laughs and pulls Clint closer until all thoughts of snow and cold melt into the heat of their bodies moving against each other. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They all meet that morning at Avengers Tower. The sun is brilliant the snow beginning to melt. Steve and Bucky sit with their knees touching, and Clint thinks that he's never seen Barnes so relaxed. Steve's long arm is stretched across the back of the couch, and his fingers are resting lightly on Bucky's shoulder. It's not an embrace, but it could be, Clint thinks. He glances at Phil from beneath his lashes, and can tell by the small crinkle at the corner of his eyes that he's noticed as well. 

The Winter Soldier is thawing, Clint decides and Steve is the sun. He should be shot for such a cheesy metaphor, but the impression remains, all because of a snow day.

**The End**

Postscript: I didn't get a snow day, but I was sick, so I stayed in and played with the boys.


End file.
